Contemplations of a Mazoku
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: This is a reposting with improvements. Xellos's thoughts on the other Slayers from TRY and... himself! From his point of view, mixed with my own. I tried to keep him in character as much as possible. Please read and review!


Author's Note: This is mostly Xellos speaking half to his audience and half to himself about the other Slayers, himself, etc. but my own personality plays into what he says because Xellos and I are a lot alike. How, you ask? Sore wa himitsu desu! But I do try to keep him in character as much as possible.  
  
  
Contemplations of a Mazoku  
By Indigo Tantarian  
  
  
Ah, isn't it good to see my friends again? So nice of them to show up! Of course, by their terms, I suppose we're not very close friends. In fact if you think of it that way I suppose I have no friends. How sad, ne? I'm sure Zelgadis would become very depressed over such a thing! So serious, Zel-kun. You have plenty of friends, if only you could see past your own handsome stony nose! You're always so distrustful of me. I have always helped you in the past. Or at least... I have never gone out of my way to harm you. Is it because I am mazoku? But you think of yourself as mazoku. Do you not trust even yourself?  
  
Lina, your power impresses even me. You are more mazoku than Zel! It surprised me at first when you ate so much. But I see that you feed on the idea of food just as I feed on your negative emotions. Definitely a sentiment worthy of mazoku!  
  
Gourry is a bit of a cheap thrill. His amazing simplicity is so strange! It's occasionally amusing to speak to him, to try to find his logic, if he has any. But I grow bored of it quickly.  
  
Little Amelia, you always call me Xellos-san! I know I'm rather powerful, but really, I don't need it. Of course, you treat everyone that way, don't you? I don't care much for your emotions most of the time, but I must admit that I enjoy watching you pine over your seemingly unrequited love for Zelgadis, while he does the same for you. I've been around long enough to recognize it, but it is still quite a mystery to me!  
  
Filia. I realize what I did to your race in the past. But why should the past matter so much? I had orders! I'd happily be friendly with you. Not even Amelia, with all her justice speeches, is as rude as you are! Why can you not leave me alone? I try not to let you bother me, but you try my patience like nothing else can!!! I hardly have any feelings to be hurt, but I do not appreciate being called "Namagomi" all the time!  
  
Ah, forgive me minna-san, I went on a bit of a tangent there. I suppose that would be everyone, then. Except me! Oh, how could I forget!? I really love to talk about myself, providing that I do not tell any important secrets. Are you listening? Of course you are. Who wouldn't listen to this bishonen, ne?  
  
I suppose I lied before about not having feelings. It's a common enough myth that mazoku cannot love or feel anything at all. We are a race known for hate, but how could we hate without loving, hmm? We have other feelings as well, but in the company of others, whether human or mazoku, we have learned to suppress or ignore them most of the time. I thought I had perfected my calm demeanor until I met Filia-chan! All because she thinks I'm evil! Well, I AM evil of course! What an observant dragon she is! What did you expect? I'm afraid that the cute ones cannot always be on the "good" side. I feed on negative emotions and in my spare time I like to play tricks on people. Teasing mortals is so amusing! I can't help it! I laugh at everyone, it's true. But that's not so bad, is it? You think so? Oh how sad! I'm hurt, truly.   
  
I enjoy traveling with these people. They give me plenty of meals and amusement. I am a bit embarrassed to confess that I simply enjoy their company. Please don't misunderstand, I would kill any or all of them if Zellas-sama ordered it. But unless she does, I'll happily let them continue to struggle on with their lives. I may even help them occasionally. And they would help me in a bad situation, most of the time. It's... strange to know that. I don't normally need any of that, but the one or two times I did, I suppose it was good to have.  
  
Ah, mortals are so fun to play with! Zellas-sama allows me to travel with them most of the time although it isn't really necessary. I doubt that she would approve of her favorite mazoku, her priest and general, befriending her enemies. But as long as it does not interfere with my work, she tolerates it. Zellas-sama is my master, and I have only the deepest respect and greatest loyalty to her. And her plans for my friends, the world, even YOU, are... himitsu desu!   
  
  
Sorry for the rather corny ending! I couldn't think of how to end it with his catch-phrase. Please tell me what you think. Arigato!! ^_^ 


End file.
